malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Spiritwalker
Tanno Spiritwalkers were the priests or elders of the people. They were distinguished by their bright orange robes. Karakarang was the Holy City of the Tanno cult.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 2, US HC p.66 The cult claimed a direct descent from the cult of the Nameless Ones and the Spiritwalkers maintained that their power was based on the original patterns created by the ritual of the Nameless Ones. It was believed that those patterns criss-crossed the entire sub-continent of Seven Cities and remained to the present day.House of Chains, Chapter 12, UK MMPB p.539/540 They were mages of a form, but their sorcery was sung.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 2, US HC p.65 Tanno sorcery was elliptical, so a Tanno song was like a serpent eating its own tail.House of Chains, Chapter 10, UK MMPB p.481 Spiritwalkers were devoted to peace, but the power of their songs was said to be immense. The Spiritwalker Kimloc claimed the power to destroy Malazan armies and to potentially raise an individual to Ascendancy. A Spiritwalker only had to touch someone to know their story or history. They could also store some of their power in an inanimate object so that it could be retrieved later even by a non-initiate.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 2, US HC p.65-66 They were also said to possess the power to "quest through a hidden world--not a true warren, but a realm where souls are freed of flesh and bone."Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 13, US HC p.346 A Tanno tutor who was a Spiritwalker, once told his pupil that the Spiritwalkers believed that wisdom was depthless and that staying ignorant kept people in the shallows. According to him, every Tanno one day took a final spiritwalk and cut the last tether, meaning the soul could not go back. When that happened, the other Tannos mourned, because they knew that the Spiritwalker had drowned.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 7, UK HB p.242 Notable Spiritwalkers * KimlocDeadhouse Gates, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB p.19 * Tanno tutorDust of Dreams, Chapter 7, UK HB p.242 In Deadhouse Gates The Spiritwalker Kimloc asked Fiddler for the story of the Bridgeburners so he might create a Tanno song for them. He told the Falari that such a song had never been created before (possibly meaning for such a large group of people) and that the song had the potential for Ascendancy. Kimloc said that it would only require for him to touch Fiddler briefly but the latter declined the offer. Kimloc briefly touched Fiddler's shoulder as they said good-bye.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.93/94 A conch shell, imbued with Kimloc's power and given to Fiddler as a thank you gift, saved the sappers life when he accidentally threw it at pursuing D'ivers instead of a Cusser.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 18, UK MMPB p.754/755 In House of Chains It transpired that Kimloc had indeed created a song for the Bridgeburners. For it to come into its full power, to be sanctified, it was necessary for one of the regiment to return to the beginning of their song which was Raraku.House of Chains, Chapter 10, UK MMPB p.480/481 This happened when the Malaz 14th Army clashed with the Army of the Whirlwind in the Holy Desert and Kalam Mekhar, Quick Ben and Fiddler returned to Raraku.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 20 Notes It is worth noting that Icarium was wearing a faded Tano telaba.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.301 It is likely that the origin of the Tanno cult is connected to the history of the ghost Tanno who appeared to Kalam.House of Chains, Chapter 20, UK MMPB p.794/795 Notes and references de:Geistergänger Category:Religious titles